Trixie Tang
Trixie Tang is a rich and popular girl who is sought by Timmy Turner, and many episodes focus around his attempts to woo her to no avail. Info Description Trixie Tang is an Asian girl who attends Dimmsdale Elementary school, where she is considered the most pretty and popular girl in school. She has long, straight black hair held back by a pink headband, a pink turtleneck sweater with short sleeves, and a white miniskirt with white boots. She speaks like a valley girl although not as much as her friend Veronica. Trixie is taller than every other person in her class save for Veronica and Francis. Since she has been in Timmy's class since kindergarten, it's likely she is around the same age as him and simply has had an early growth spurt. Personality Trixie's attitude in the show ranges between episodes, but most commonly she is portrayed as having nothing but apathy for Timmy and his friends. She does not go out her way to bully them like Vicky or Francis, but does not attempt to stop Veronica, or Tad and Chad when they pick on the unpopular kids either. In the episode The Boy Who Would Be Queen she is portrayed as a tomboy who secretly loathes the life she lives, but when she is faced with peer pressure she does not accept Timmy and gives into her popular lifestyle. This aspect of her character has not been explored since, and in subsequent episodes she just prefers girl stuff over comic books so it is likely it was retconned from canon. In later season episodes, she begins to act worse due toward Timmy. In the episode Just the Two of Us!, Trixie begins to go insane from lack of attention and tries to kill Timmy when he breaks up with her. This episode is widely considered non-canon by Trixie fans, and is one of the worst examples of character exaggeration in the show. In Wishology she finally begins to warm up to Timmy and even kisses him, and seems willing to do so again the third part albeit constant interruption. In the end, Trixie's memory was wiped along with everyone else by the fairies, and she has rarely been seen in newer episodes since. Fanon General Like her personality in the show, Trixie's character can be quite interchangeable into any type of story. The episode The Big Superhero Wish created her super hero persona Wonder Gal. In other stories, she is cast as the typical popularity queen or school villain. The tomboy aspect of her character which was never really explored is also another popular plot for Timmy and Trixie fanfiction. Because of her more mature personality in contrast to other characters, she is also cast in leadership roles. Tomboy Trixie's secret hidden tomboy side is something that is often explored by the fans, because it was never really elaborated on in the show and only lasted one episode. It is seen as a gateway to creating a positive relationship for Timmy and Trixie in fan stories. It can also be used to justify Trixie's role in a story as a fighting character in a story. Mrs. Tang's Whereabouts Trixie's mother is never seen and only mentioned once in the episode A Wish Too Far. The belief the Trixie's mother may have separated from Mr. Tang, or was cast away by their family is often looked on in related fan stories. A possible death is also suggested, but this has not been referenced at all in canon so far. The loss of Trixie's mother is often seen as a path to giving Trixie a Fairy Godparent. Susie Slang She is a fat version of Trixie, however she has Veronica Star's eyes. She is in love with Remy, although she is only seen in "Fairly OddChefs", along with Terry Tucker. Evil Trixie She is an evil version of Trixie, who, until recently, was only seen in the Anti Fairy World. She moved to Dimmsdale after getting dumped by an anti-fary. She is madly in love with Darla and used to like Mal-Timmy. Jokesie Jokesie is a main villan, only seen in the Crimson Chin comic book who is the alter-ego of Trixie. She wears a purple hat and a purple shirt. She also has a g-major voice. Her teeth and eyes are yellow. Her villan friends inculde the Nega Chin, the Bull-E and the Baby Shredder. Reiko In Enter Maho Mushi!,Trixie played the role of Reiko,a beautiful and angelic Lightning Ninja and Kenji's friend rival.Her attacks are Rising Kick (a powerful fiery kick),Raptor Combo (a strong kung fu combo),Dark Destroyer (a magic attack involving lightnings and dark energy) and Mega Flash (Reiko's Ultimate Burst,she charms the enemy with an Indian dance and fires an energy blast). In Total Drama World Tour FOP Ver. Trixie played in Total Drama World Tour:The Fairly OddParents Version as a member of Team Nightmare.She arrived 5th overall.In the France episode,she won the Girls' Challenge.She also sung,with Veronica,Vicky and Mrs. Turner,the song Lady Marmalade.She revealed also that she is part of a group called The Lil' Rockers with Timmy,Chester and A.J..She has also got a love interest with Timmy. In Ridge Racer Type 4:FOP Ver. In Ridge Racer Type 4:The Fairly OddParents Version,Trixie is the director of RC Micro Mouse Mappy,a French Racing team renowned for the ease of handling of their cars.In "Timmy Tang",she wins the "Racing Gal" yearly contest;thus she becomes very famous throughout all Ridge World.One of the pilots of her team,Doug Dimmadome,wins the race in Copacabana Freeway as shown in the previous episode,"Rio Mahyem".In the MMM ending of "One For All,All For Four",Trixie and Veronica,after winning the final race (12 Hours of Los Angeles),have the permission of firing the fireworks for the New Year in the beach,since this was the prize and the race was held in December 31st,and the announcer says "Team Mappy wins!!!To telling you the truth,we thought that your possibilities of success were as low as the possibilities that an ice cream would not melt near an hot car exhaust,but you got the victory!!!Congratulations!Vive la France!!Vive Teeeeeeeaaaaaaammmmmmmm MAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trixie the Supersonic Racer In F-Zero-The Fairly OddParents Version,Trixie is the Number 08 racer in the F-Zero Grand Prix.She uses the Spark Blaster,one of the fastest ships in the GP,but also a bit fragile and kinda touchy to handle.When the moon is full,also,she transforms into the ferocious Werewolf Trixie.In this form,she lusts the blood and the violence,and her Spark Blaster transforms into the Moon Hurricane,a darker and souped-up version of the original ship. In NFS-Dimmsdale Drift In Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift,Trixie is the number 2 racers of the Blacklist,the list of the best and most wanted racers in the city.Her favorite place for racing is the Spring Break Beach (the beach appeared in Beach Bummed!).Her car is a pink Lamborghini Aventador,and her suit as street racer is the suit as the musical starlet in the episode Chip Off The Old Chip. Baby Trixie Tang has only been shown as an infant in the Fanon Episode "Baby Trixie ... Or ... How to Make Poof Dissappear ...?" Wonder Gal Trixie's superhero personality was created in the episode The Big Superhero Wish! It is a parody of Wonder Woman, Trixie is a similarly dressed heroine with "Super Strength, Super Speed, and Super Popularity". She assists Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder in stopping The Nega-Chin and other everyday villains who were given super powers. Trixie's super hero storyline is frequently expanded on by fans. Bashing Due to her attitude in certain episodes, such as being extremely mean toward Timmy and his friends, to leaving Timmy for Francis or dating Tad AND Chad at the same time, and even acting crazy in one episode, she is typically bashed in fan stories that support other couples for Timmy such as Tootie or Veronica. These stories have upset many Trixie fans and possibly driven some away from the fanbase. Because Trixie's role as a passive villain has appeared in canon so many times it is inevitable that such stories would be written, since finding a sympathetic side to Trixie requires exploring her character more deeply than most fans bother. Despite this, Trixie's usual personality is nowhere near the level she is at in typical bashing stories. Pairings Timmy Trixie is almost always paired with Timmy in fan stories. This is because Trixie has not made any serious interactions with any other character. Such stories usually seek to overcome the usual obstacles between them, mainly Trixie shedding her popularity to join the unpopular kids, or the reverse happening with Timmy and his friends replacing Tad and Chad on the social ladder. This is to get around the usual peer pressure that Trixie has when dealing with Timmy in front of her friends, although some stories simply ignore this and have Timmy and Trixie build a relationship on a different route, such as a common struggle against a disaster like Wishology. She also appears as a coach on the episode The Nude Swim Contest wearing her swimsuit. And blowing very hard on her whistle during the contest. Veronica Trixie's friend Veronica is sometimes paired with her. Since Veronica secretly wants to be Trixie, it is assumed by some that she might harbor a secretly love toward Trixie. It is also suggest that Trixie only keeps Veronica around because she secretly loves her, which is why Trixie ignores most of the boys at school. Chester Trixie briefly dated Chester to get back at Timmy by dating his best friend, after she broke up with Timmy. Timmy had wished away all his emotions and really had no response to both Trixie dating him and breaking up within a short time span. This happened in the episode Emotion Commotion which is also considered non-canon by many Trixie fans because of her exaggerated attitude, so this couple has not seen much support. Other Trixie sometimes paired with other characters like AJ, Mark Chang, Remy Buxaplenty, Darla, Susie Slang, Terence, Tootie, or Timmy's alternate female persona Timantha. Other than Timantha who only existed because of a wish, none of these other characters have had any extended interaction with Trixie, although each has seen varied levels of support in fan pairings. Trivia Fan Works Stories Art remyandtrixie.jpg|Trixie loves Remy Timmytrixiekisswishology.jpg|Trixie and Timmy share a kiss trixietangcheerleader.jpg|Trixie loves to do cheerleading Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Popular kids Category:Characters Category:Female